


End of the Fucking World

by Whobahstank



Category: Afterlife With Archie, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Creampie, Drawing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possession, Tentacle Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whobahstank/pseuds/Whobahstank
Summary: Reggie gets himself into some trouble during the hell that's plaguing Riverdale.
Relationships: Kevin Keller/Reggie Mantle, Reggie Mantle/Sabrina Spellman
Kudos: 25





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

> drew some stuff bc idk i read this comic and think "Reggie should be fucked from all angles" and then i shidded and farded all over my ipad heheheh *claps my hands like an infant*
> 
> Chap. 1-this takes place sometime at the lodge's mansion, what if instead of punching Reggie, Kevin just fucked him.
> 
> Chap. 2- takes place when Sabrina shows up

  



	2. Cthulu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cthulu Sabrina Time

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you cannot be having tentacles touching Reggie and not have me draw that shit!!


End file.
